Heretofore, various silicone adhesive sealants applied to an iron containing substrate had a disadvantage of initially being corrosive. These same sealants also required a silicone resin primer to be initially applied to the substrate before they could be coated thereon. They also tended to have a disagreeable odor and generally did not have good oil resistance, especially at elevated temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,576 to Sweet relates to oxime curatives and to new organosilicone intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,489 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,160, both to Beers, generally relate to oxime cureable room temperature vulcanizates. More specifically, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,489 relates to a vulcanizable silicone rubber composition with very low modulus containing a silanol end-stopped diorganopolysiloxane, a difunctional acetamide coupler as a chain extender and a minor amount of a compound containing an oxime functionality thereon as a trifunctional crosslinker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,116 to Beers relates to a low volatile room temperature vulcanizable silicone rubber composition containing various components including a silanol polymer, a crosslinking agent, and a filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,001 to Berger relates to adhesion promoter compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,129 to Beers also relates to adhesion promoter compositions curable in the presence of moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,526 to White et al relates to a stable, substantially acid-free, one-component curable polyalkoxy-terminated organosiloxane composition having a condensation catalyst, such as a tin compound. The material in this patent also serves as an adhesion promoter.
Specific patents relating to acetoxy curing room temperature vulcanizable silicones include Ceyzeriat, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,891, Brunner, No. 3,035,016, and Beers, No. 3,382,205. More specifically, the Beers' patent relates to organopolysiloxane composition comprising a mixture of organotriacyloxysilane and a base mixture containing organosiloxane having chemically combined organosiloxy units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,044 to Beers relates to a substantially anhydrous organopolysiloxane composition curable to the elastomeric state upon exposure to moisture. Another patent by Beers, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,878 relates to a two-component room temperature vulcanizable silicone rubber composition suitable for molding applications whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,878 also to Beers relates to a process for treating silicone fillers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,933 to Toporcerer relates to chain extenders with regard to RTV systems.
The above patents do not teach or suggest an adhesion promoter composition or compound containing a glycidoxyalkyl substituted mixed alkoxy-oxime silane or such a silane which has low odor, is non-corrosive to iron substrates, and has good adhesion as well as good oil resistance.